Our Reality
by Contemplate
Summary: Survival in a zombie apocalypse? Pfft, cliche. Let's take a look at the minor characters who have suffered from the wave of zombies instead! On hold


High School of the dead!

**I'm listening to happy tunes while writing a zombie apocalypse… oh joy. **

**As stated in the summary, this won't be your standard "Let's survive in a zombie apocalypse! *Fist pumps*" scenario. I'm accepting OCs too (If you really wish to see your OCs having a tragic end, I won't force you~ ;p), details are right after this story. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Our Reality<strong>

_Yozuru Takanashi here, seventeen this year and attending a local high school in my neighborhood. Next year, I'll be graduating from high school along with the love of my life, Hinata Junko. It was all thanks to her that I'm able to push myself past my limits and be what I am today; from a delinquent to a potential valedictorian candidate. Hinata was always by my side, encouraging me to strive harder and brightening up my day with her cute antics. I can't imagine a world without Hinata at all…that would be absurd. _

"Hey, what's that down at the gate…?"

I awaken from my nap when the class suddenly start to crowd around the window.

"_What's going on…?_"

I trudge to an available window viewing space and look down at the gate and much to my horror; it's like a nightmare come true.

"This can't be possible…!"

Crowds of students peers through the classroom windows and are presented with a horrific scene down at the school gates. A crowd of people have broken down the reinforced steel gate and staggers into the courtyard. Some of the teachers who were assigned to stop this mob, which gathered half an hour at the school gate, run away in horror as the abominations starts to advance into the school.

One look at that mob and anyone could tell they aren't normal at all. Ripped fleshes are hanging from several of these "people" while others have their innards exposed. Their skins are tainted pale green and the air around them stinks of rotting flesh.

The situation worsens when one of the female teachers falls down and the mob manages to get their hands on her ankle. The rest tries to intervene but the mob has already advanced past the fallen teacher and towards them.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! SOMEONE, HELP ME!"

Her blood curdling screams echoes throughout the school followed by the snapping and crunching of bones as she gets drag into the mob. Screams erupts from the entire student body as body parts starts flying all over the place where the teacher once laid and when the mob starts to move away again, all that's left is a decapitated body lying in a pool of blood.

"_What the heck is going on? A real zombie outbreak! That's impossible! Zombies don't exist!_"

Before I could even fully grasp the situation, screams and thunderous footsteps erupts down the hallway as students scramble to get out of this building. It won't be long before they enter the building so it is a mad scramble for survival. I step out from the classroom and was almost knock down by an incoming group of students. Much to my horror, students are getting trampled on left and right along the corridor; some using others as footstools to ease their way out of the crowd while others just shoves their way around using brute force. Just then, my thoughts drifted to Hinata who is in the classroom on the ground floor.

"_Oh no…!_"

I struggle to squeeze through incoming crowd as quickly as I could and make my way downstairs. Just then, more blood curdling screams are heard from the ground level which means the zombies have reached the main building. The moment I step onto the ground floor, the stench in the air makes me feel nauseated and a painting of hell awaits me; Blood was splattered everywhere and human body parts littered the corridor.

I wrap my mouth with the handkerchief in my side pocket and proceed down the corridor to Hinata's classroom, in my mind, I am praying to god hoping that she has already found a safe place to hide.

As I reach the classroom, from the corner of my eyes, I spot a few zombies coming my way so I immediately duck into Hinata's classroom for cover until they leave the area.

I breathe a sign of relief as I hear their footsteps trailing off down the other side of the corridor.

"_This is madness! What in the world is happening out there? If I'm caught by those things, I'm a goner!_"

The classroom is in a complete mess with tables flipped and thrown everywhere.

"_There seems to be something scribbled on the whiteboard…_"

I approach the whiteboard and reads off the message left by someone who was once from this class.

"_The end is near, there's no escaping this outbreak! We are doomed_!"

Suddenly, one of the tables collapse onto the floor and someone familiar slowly step towards the whiteboard.

"HINATA! You're all right!"

Hinata staggers towards me, slightly swaying her body as though she is drunk.

I run and hug Hinata, being truly happy that she is safe.

"Thank god you're ok-…"

Suddenly, something sharp sinks into my neck and immense pain follows soon after.

"AHHHH! H-Hinata! What are you doing?"

As much as I try to push myself away Hinata, the stronger her grip around me becomes.

My voice starts to die down as blood rushes into my throat and I start choking on my own blood. My vision starts to turn blurry and I slump onto Hinata's shoulders as she rips a chunk of flesh off my neck.

"H-Hinata…"

In the end, I am going to die in the hands of the one I love the most… oh the irony. Past memories of us spending time together starts to flash vividly in my mind as I soon slip into an eternal slumber.

" **Y-Y-Yozoru…I-I l-love…y-you…."**

* * *

><p>So there you have it! This will roughly be how your characters will meet their doom. These stories will take place within Japan however; I'm fine with foreign OCs too! I'll probably be accepting about 10 or so OCs, first come first serve! PM me if you have an queries about the OC's details or other random things :D.<p>

Details of OCs:

Name:

Gender:

Age: (Approximately 17-27)

Personality(s):

Relationships: (Includes both family, friends and lover)

A brief background story before outbreak:

Occupation:

Location during outbreak:

Goals and regrets in life:


End file.
